The present invention relates to an operation lever controller for a two-color printing apparatus having first and second units which are arranged so to be able to perform printing independently of each other.
Generally, as shown by way of example in FIG. 1, a two-color printing apparatus includes a first unit A provided with a first plate cylinder 1, a first blanket cylinder 2, and other devices necessary for printing; a conveyor cylinder 3; an impression cylinder 6; a paper supply device 7; a paper discharge device 8; a paper supply stand 9; a paper discharge stand 10; etc. In this apparatus, after a first printing has been made with a first color between the first blanket cylinder 2 and the impression cylinder 6 onto paper (not-shown) suppled to the first unit A, a second printing is made through the impression cylinder 6 with a second color between the second blanket cyliner 5 and the impression cylinder 6 in the second unit B. The first and second units A and B are operated by their respective operation levers provided thereon.
In such a two-color printing apparatus, however, there are commonly problems regarding image misalignment between the first and second colors, in the unavoidable complexity and difficulty in operations of mounting/dismounting the respective cylinders, supplying/dismounting plates, supplying moisture, inking, cleaning blankets, etc., and/or in changeover operations between the first and second units A and B.